Thinking of You
by FrostedDarkfox
Summary: KelDom, Dom is reported missing in action, how does Kel take the news? There will be 2 alternate endings coming soon! sappycheesy and depressing, my friends requested them, so I couldn't refuse! Enjoy!
1. The One Secret

"Not so mighty now, are we Sergeant Domitan?" that voice rang though his head, subconsciously urging him to open his eyes. He looked up to see her face, she was kneeling above him, and smiled, she was so close, 'I could kiss her, she's so close…' Dom didn't even scold himself at these thoughts anymore, he had found that the more he tried to squash them, they just seemed to multiply. She laughed at him, offering a hand, 'she asked for it,' he thought and reached for her.

The second his hand was in hers, he pulled her down next to him, laughing at her furious gaze. "I'm sorry, Kel. Forgive me?" he was fluttering his eyelashes, trying to pretend to be a contrite court lady and making large, sweeping bows from his sitting position.

"No, Dom, never. That was a childish trick," despite her harsh tone, she was grinning through her old Yamani mask. Her years as a squire in the King's Own had worn it down, and she barely used it anymore, even amongst friends. Now she was truly a laughing, good-humored Tortallan. Not a tight-lipped Yamani woman.

They sat there for quite some time, just smiling, thinking and guessing at what the other was thinking. "You know Dom, I hold you entirely responsible for this mess."

"Why thank you, my friend Keladry. Now as long as I'm responsible, I'm taking a nap," he leaned back in the soft grass, Kel's beautiful face before his closed lids. 

Some minutes later, something hit his nose softly. He opened his eyes slowly, nothing was within his vision, so he resettled himself and closed his eyes, preparing for the next attack. When it came his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, getting a mouthful of the yellow daisy in Kel's outstretched hand.

He sputtered, daisies did not taste good. Kel was laughing at him, pointing what was left of the stalk at him and trying to cover her mouth. "What was that for?" trying to keep his temper, but failing, he could never be mad at Kel.  He grinned as she shook her head, unable to speak, "You know, daisies taste bad, I'd like to see you eat one." He spat out another petal and looked at her.

"You won't get that pleasure, I'm afraid. And what did you want me to do? I was bored and you were asleep." She crossed her arms in mock-indifference.

Dom's mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of things she could've done besides picking daisies, most of them involved his arms around her. He laughed aloud at some of the other thoughts, "I love you Kel," he murmured to himself as he lay down again.

Kel blinked at the sleeping sergeant, completely astonished, 'Does he know that he was speaking out loud? Does he want me to answer him? Does he even know I heard?' this was a nail-biter for Kel, true; she had always had feelings for Dom, 'but is it love?'

* * *

What woke them next were the horns of New Hope calling for soldiers. The gates were being closed for the night. Kel and Dom sat up, rubbing their eyes, then ran for it, laughing all the way.

"Dom? Kel? Is that you? Where have you two been all day?" Neal had walked up, fists on his hips, "Do you know how long Raoul's been looking for you Kel, he was talking about some meeting and how if you didn't show up, I forget, he mentioned something about jousting until your arms fell off?"

Kel blanched, turning pale, "Gods! I forgot, I was supposed to meet with Raoul hours ago," she wasn't the only one that had fallen victim to Raoul's threats before and no one enjoyed the consequences much.

"Well, Meathead, I'll tell you what happened." Dom had stepped forward with a whisper of "follow my lead, we'll have some fun," and a large wink to Kel.

"-You see, we went out walking…" Dom stood there talking for minutes, elaborating on a very long, fabricated tale, and occasionally asking Kel to add her input.

By the time they had finished, the bell for supper had rung, Kel and Dom glanced at each other, grinning. They turned heel and raced to the hall, leaving a very stunned Neal in their wake.

* * *

That night as Kel was cleaning her teeth, someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find Neal, apparently he had believed every word of Dom's story.

"Kel? This may seem childish, I know, but tell me if anything in Dom's entire story was true," he waited for an answer, but all he got was peals of laughter from Kel. She was rolling on her bed, almost in hysterics, Neal just stood there puzzled.

When Kel finally contained herself, "Neal, you are a Meathead, we made that up completely. If you asked me to remember what we did this afternoon, it wouldn't even be close to what Dom and I made up."

He sighed, sinking into a chair, "Thank the gods," he sat for a minute, then got up and started for the door, "Oh, by the way, a messenger came in half an hour ago, we leave for Corus in two days."

She sighed, "Thanks, Meathead," all she could will herself to do before falling asleep was finding the bags she would need. She curled up under the covers, wishing away the cold autumn night.

* * *

She woke up before dawn the next morning, as usual, to practice her weapons. She had a small crowd of children wit her just before breakfast, they were so absorbed in learning that they didn't notice when she came around to fix a grip or change a stance. 

By the time the bell rang, all the students were exhausted; Kel looked at them, almost bursting with pride before setting off to wash.

* * *

Dom was in the hall when she got there, bleary eyed and picking at his food, while Neal looked fresh and alert. 'This is great, just perfect,' he thought to himself, 'why did I have to tell Meathead? Now everyone in the whole stupid fort will know,' he shook his head, trying to will himself more awake. He looked up as someone slid onto the bench across from him. 

Kel was studying his downcast mood, "What's wrong with you two?" she asked finally, "Neal's usually the grump in the morning," she had an eye fixed on either of them, waiting for an answer from one of them.

"Nothing, just tired," Dom said with a fake yawn. He was already feeling more awake with Kel near him.

She seemed to accept it, with a shrug she turned to Neal, "Well, Meathead, what about you? You're certainly excited today."

Dom kicked Neal under the table as a warning, "Well, um…" he began, messaging his shin, "we're going to Corus tomorrow," he looked as though he thought he was brilliant.

Kel glared as Dom yelped, "What?!"

"Neal, you told me that last night, you're lying to me and I can tell," she was tapping a boot now, completely suspicious.

"Well then... Yuki! I can see Yuki in Corus! That's it!" Neal had begun to sweat; he had never been good at lying to Kel.

"Fine, fine. If you don't want to tell me," she looked at both and shrugged again, "I can take a hint." She got up, passed her tray back to the servers and headed out the door. 

"What did you do that for, Meathead? And why didn't you tell me you were leaving for Corus?!" Dom was hitting Neal's head in the vain attempt to get an answer out of him.

* * *

Dom walked out of the hall a few minutes later, after dishing out some bruises to Meathead, to look for Kel. She was on the practice courts, beating the stuffing out of the practice dummy. He walked over and watched, amazed at her speed and agility. No emotions escaped her face, this was where she belonged. She belonged in the rush of adrenaline that accelerated movements and heightened senses on the battle field, in the thick of it all. Dom simply leaned against the fence and waited for her to finish, when she finally stopped she was still breathing lightly, not even thoroughly winded.

"I'm impressed, that was very good," he vaulted over the fence and walked up to her, "Kel, I'm sorry about…in there, it's just-" 

"No need to explain," Kel cut him off waving a hand.

"What? You know? Who told you?" Dom was confused now; did Kel know about his crush on her? His stomach menacingly sank, and he felt slightly uncomfortable.

She gave him a look, "I know how hard it is to keep secrets around here, Dom, especially with Meathead running loose." She wiped her forehead across her sleeve, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about our trip to Corus, I only found out last night."

"It's ok, Kel, really. Did Meathead tell you why you're going though?" 

"He never told me, why the sudden interest, Dom? Going to miss your beloved cousin?" she was teasing him, he made a face.

'Not, really, I'll only miss you, Kel,' his mind had the perfect words, but his mouth never wanted to cooperate when he was around his crush. "I need someone to lighten the tension; he would make a delightful court jester. But he mentioned meetings and supply something-or-others and walked off to pack. Odd fellow, isn't he?"

"Weirdest of our year, that's for sure," she chuckled, remembering back all those years.

Dom looked around checking for people watching them, he saw none, 'Here it goes, I should tell her now before she leaves for Corus.'

He opened his mouth, but someone beat him to the words, "Kel!" it was Lord Raoul, he had finally found her. "Mithros you're good at hiding."

"Not hiding, milord, evasive tactics," she smiled up crookedly at him.

"Well, will you come and see me as soon as you're free?" he gave Dom a grin, "I'm sure Dom will excuse you." He didn't notice Dom's growing glare.

"Alright, we'll talk later, Dom, ok?" she gave him a smile, disarming the argument he had been setting up.

"Of course, Kel, of course we'll talk later," he shoved his hands roughly in his pockets, turned and stalked away.

* * *

Unfortunately for Dom, he didn't get to talk to Kel, Raoul had kept her in a meeting through dinner and Neal had decided to leave earlier than planned for Corus, 'probably to spite me,' Dom thought bitterly. He read Kel's hasty goodbye note and apology before punching his pillow angrily. 'Mithros, I let her get away again!'

* * *


	2. The Loss of One

* * *

When they reached Corus, Kel met up with many familiar faces including Owen, Faleron, Roald, Shinko, and even Alanna. As she looked at them, something was wrong.

 'I didn't miss them,' she thought to herself, 'all I can think, the only person I miss is Dom.' She sighed, remembering his words.

She began to wonder what his reaction would be if she said them back to him. Kel had come to realize her true feelings for him almost as soon as they had set out from New Hope. Missing him felt like a great black void had settled itself in her stomach, chewing away at her core. 

"Kel? C'mon, there's a sudden meeting we all have to attend, Myles sent me to get you. Let's go!" Neal's voice was impatient, even with Yuki near him he was always in a rush.

They raced through the halls and arrived shortly at the council chambers, as they looked around, many of the nobles seemed upset at being bothered by another meeting.

"Do you know what this is about?" she whispered to Neal as they claimed seats.

He shook his head, "Not a clue," he stopped and pointed to the king with a mocking grin, "Maybe he'll tell us." Kel shushed him and turned her attention to King Jonathan.

"Welcome, I'm sorry to say, but this will not be a pleasant meeting," he turned to Myles with a pleading look, "Myles, please tell them of the latest report."

Myles took a breath and began, "We received word from New Hope today," the sudden rush of whispers drew Neal's eyes to Kel. He unhappily saw that she was paling, eyes glazed over, nearly white as death. He knew that if anything had happened to them Kel would feel the pain like a mother losing a child. "They were attacked but a rogue group of forty, or more, Scanran bandits. Fortunately there were few casualties, but a member of the Third Company has gone missing." 

Neal gasped and Kel was near tears, 'Why did I leave them alone?' she thought as the first tear trickled down her colorless cheek.

"Do you know who is missing, Sir Myles?" Neal prayed to the gods that Dom was alright, crossing fingers under the table.

"I am afraid…" he looked softly at Neal, trying to put the words delicately, "Domitan of Masbolle was not counted among the people who made it."

Kel had turned to ice where she sat, 'Dom and New Hope, no this can't be right. Dom's not dead; he has to be alive, hiding out somewhere, injured possibly, but not dead... Gods, why now? Why do this to me?' Kel gave a small gasp and fainted, falling off the side of her chair and hitting the ground with a thud.

Neal looked at her, tears blinding him as he too blacked out against the back of his chair.

* * *

Kel awoke in her room, lying on her bed with a quilt wrapped around her. She was exhausted; everything seemed to be so dull and uninteresting. She looked around her room; memories of when Dom had been there were appearing and playing over and over again in her head. Any item Dom had touched or made a joke about, each memory was flashing before her eyes. This was too much, even for Kel, her Yamani training broke as she pulled her knees up to her chin and started sobbing quietly.


	3. The Flowing Tears

* * *

It seemed like years to Kel, but in reality all that passed was two weeks, she spent all her time alone in her room or with Neal. She didn't know what she would do without him, her whole life was empty. She sat alone in her room, thinking and crying, occasionally drifting into slumber. 

All of their friends had begun to notice, she only came out of her rooms if ordered or to eat. She locked herself away for hours at a time, sitting on her bed in silence, nothing could cheer her up. All she could think of was Dom.

One afternoon she left her rooms to talk with Neal. They sat by the window, watching as pages and squires alike were drilled in combat. 

"He loved you, you know?" the comment was a surprise in the quiet afternoon.

Kel bit her lip and nodded, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

He didn't see her nod and continued, "He told me so himself, the night before we left. He couldn't stop talking about you. I could see it in his eyes, sure he's flirted with court ladies before, but this was the first time I'd seen my cousin in love." Neal's voice drifted off, eyes not seeing, lost in his own thoughts.

"Neal, I-I loved him too," tears were falling again as Neal hugged her tight. Her Yamani mask was all but gone; Dom had taken it from her.

* * *

They sat together until late into the night, when Kel returned to her rooms. Only dreamless sleep awaited her. She lay there, eyes closed with hair spread out over her pillow, streaks from past tears down her face. She did not wake when a gentle hand traced its way along a tear-stained cheek. The man allowed himself one last look at her then turned at let himself out of her rooms.

* * *

In the hall a man stopped him, "Hey! What were you doing in there?" Duke Baird put a hand on the man's shoulder and spun him around. He couldn't make out any features on the stranger's face, he was wearing a dark cloak with the hood pulled over his head and the halls were dimly lit. 'Odd,' Baird thought to himself, 'this man looks like he could just melt away into the shadows.'

The man hadn't answered, he asked again. The man seemed to be looking into his eyes and searching his soul, "Are you a healer?" the voice was raspy but calm.

'That voice, it reminds me...' he shook his head, "Yes, I am. Do you need any help?"

The man nodded and Baird helped him down the halls to the infirmary.

* * *

Kel woke late that morning; she saw no reason to be up early anymore, not now that Dom was gone. Nothing seemed worthwhile anymore. She sat on the edge of her bed,

'You know, I never got to tell you about how I felt. Alone, I had to stand alone, I am 

stone, water rushes over but it can't break me. Still, I miss every time you used a 

nickname, every time you called Neal 'Meathead' or even my names of 'Protector' or 

'Lady Knight.' Every smile you gave me, all the support, helping me when others said I 

was too weak, I locked it all away, because emotion is weakness. I'll remember it all, 

every hug, any joke, anything you did made me smile inside. Any time I was angry or 

depressed, you were there to hold me up, to keep me stable. Why, though? After all you 

did for me, all you said and did, even after saying you loved me...why couldn't I say it 

back? One little word, am I that weak? Goddess knows how much I care, but I was afraid. 

It took me a long time to accept your love, too long, by the time I did…it was too late. 

You were taken by the Dark God, he's stronger than any of us. We couldn't keep you 

here, he took you from us. And now I sit up all night, lying awake, hoping you'll come 

back to us somehow just because I didn't say, 'I love you' back. If only you could come 

back I'd say it whenever I could. Let the world know, let my emotions out, just so I could 

say 'I love you' back. I see your face everywhere I look, haunting my mind, but it's only 

a memory…'


	4. The Overheard Gossip

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you never told me your story, "Duke Baird began. The man had turned to hang his cloak, Baird's eyes went wider as he saw the man's dark hair. 

The man turned around and smiled, amusement playing in his eyes, "And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain myself to my own uncle." He grinned at Baird's shock, "No hug for your nephew? And here I thought I was your favorite, what a disappointment."

"_D-dom?_ Mithros' shield, boy, we thought you were dead!" the duke rushed to his nephew and hugged him. He stepped back, giving him a look over with his eyes, "You're in pretty bad condition, what happened to you?"

Dom's mud splashed and bloody clothes had tons of rips in them. The cloak looked new though, as if he had gone to his rooms but was in too much of a rush to change clothes, covering him enough so none of his recent wounds were visible.

Dom sighed and sat on one of the healer's cots, "I'm not to sure myself. Did you hear the report about the attack on New Hope, what did they think happened to me?"

Baird shook his head and leaned against the wall, "They think you died, or were captured by the Scanrans."

"Figures. Anyways, we were about half way through the fighting, most of the Scanrans were down, and someone knocked me over the head. The next thing I remember is waking up on the side of the Great Road, about twenty five miles from Corus. I walked the whole way here, that was two days ago." He shrugged and looked up to his uncle.

"That doesn't make much sense. You see, you've been gone for two weeks." He mimicked the shrug, but walked over and urged his emerald Gift into Dom's abused body.

* * *

When Dom woke up, he was lying in his rooms, 'I wonder why I'm here,' he thought. Suddenly realization hit him and he understood, 'No one's going to come in here, everyone thinks I'm dead. Great.' He let himself sink into his thoughts as he changed into fresh clothes, he examined himself and was pleased to find that all of his injuries had disappeared. A thought struck him then, 'Wait a minute, does Kel think I'm dead? Is that why she was crying? Gods, I've never seen or heard of Keladry of Mindelan _crying'._ She was the strong one, almost emotionless.'I have to go and talk to her; I have to know that she's alright.' 

His need to see Kel fell second though, Dom felt like he was going to die of hunger. He sat down again and was wondering how to slip out of his rooms and get food without being recognized. 'too many people in the palace would know me, and I can't walk around in that cloak all day.' He finally settled on finding a small pub in the city.

* * *

He sat down and smiled at the woman who passed him a plate piled with food. The plate was clean within minutes, and Dom felt much better.

"That stupid Lump," Dom's felt anger rising deep in his chest as his ears caught the words. He turned to find the speaker in the crowd; it was a boy, a few years younger than himself. He was tall with white-blonde hair and ice blue eyes, he continued, not noticing Dom's warning glare. "I knew she wasn't fit to be a knight. Now the Queenscove's cousin died, she's worthless. Always crying and moping in her room. I say 'good riddance, finally.' I'd like to congratulate that sergeant though, he did what you failed to do," he looked at each of his cronies with a triumphant gleam in his eyes, "Always melting when the pressure is too much, just like the weak, useless girl that she-"

He was cut off however, by Dom's fist meeting his chin squarely. He stood over the dazed noble, "Never insult the Lady Knight again," he said, voice full of barely restrained fury. He flipped a coin towards the bartender and walked out. He needed to think about what he had overheard.

* * *

Hands shoved into pockets and head down, Dom made his way through the crowded streets of Corus. 'Why does Kel miss me so much? As far as she knew we were only friends. Does she just miss me as a friend or does she love me?' these thoughts swirled through his head, plaguing him and he wasn't getting any answers.

As he thought, his feet carried him to Kel's room. He stood outside, straining his ears for any sound of movement from within.

* * *

Kel was sitting in her room, thinking as well. She was lying on her bed, when she heard the quiet knock on her door. She decided to ignore it, whoever it was would hopefully go away.

* * *

Dom was not giving up, 'She has to be in there, and I have to talk to her.'

* * *

Kel was annoyed, 'Why won't they leave me alone?' she didn't want to talk to her friends, 'I'd have to act cheerful, or normal at least, and I can't. Not anymore, I can't deal with it.' She didn't move from her position, refusing to make noise and let them know she was there.

* * *

'If she won't answer me, I have one choice left,' Dom gripped the handle with both hands, and slammed his shoulder into the solid wood.

* * *

Kel didn't even open her eyes, if someone had come to kill her, it was well overdue, she didn't care anymore. Without Dom there was nothing to live for.

* * *

He stood there watching her, 'She's really depressed, not even opening her eyes when someone breaks into her rooms.' He gazed at her for a moment, wondering at her obvious depression, before letting himself whisper, "Kel…?"

* * *

She heard the man's whisper, it was familiar but she couldn't place it, and opened her eyes. When she saw Dom standing at the foot of her bed she covered her face in her hands, pulling her knees up to her chest. She only had her eyes showing, and they were bright with tears. "Goddess," she whispered, "what have I done to deserve this?" She buried her head into her knees and trembled, letting the tears spill again.

* * *

Dom realized what was wrong, 'She thinks I'm a ghost or an apparition or something, she's hurt too much to think I could be alive. "Kel," he said softly, rushing to wipe away her tears with a cool hand and take her in his arms, to comfort her and stop her tears. "Kel, it's me, it's Dom." He sat there letting her cry into him, making soothing quieting noising and holding her as tightly as he could in the circle of his arms.

After a while, Dom pulled her out of the hug, he tucked the hair behind her ear and put a hand under her chin, "Kel, there's something I should have told you to your face a long time ago. It was stupid of me not to; I should have told you every time I saw you-"

Kel silenced him with a finger over his lips, he was trying to rebel, "I have to tell you, Kel, you have to know," she silenced him this time with her whole hand.

"I know, Dom, I know. And I should have told you. Dom, I love you too."

He looked at her, slightly off-balance, then he smiled. "Really?" his voice cracked, he had never expected to hear Kel, _Keladry_, actually say that to him. It had been one of his day dreams for many years now, for far too long. 

She nodded at him and he looked into her eyes, then kissed her, pulling her closer and pinning her arms to her sides. She slid her arms under his and wrapped them around his back, hugging him even closer.

They sat there for some time, simply content in each others' arms at last. Finally Kel whispered, "I don't care what happened to you, Dom, I'm just glad you're back." He gave her another warm kiss

He smiled at her, "I'm glad I'm back too," he kissed her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. After seeing them so dead when he walked in he was now relieved to see them shining as usually. It had scared him more than anything to see her eyes so empty and hollow, and was now pleased to see that they had regained their old dreamy cast. He knew then that he wanted to be there, to see her wherever he turned, to protect her, to always make her happy.

"Dom?" she whispered after a while.

"Yes, Kel?"

"How are you going to explain your coming back to life?"

He sighed, "I don't know, Kel," he shook his head, as if hoping an idea would come loose to aid him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, her nearness still caused his heart to jump, but at the same time it made things seem clearer and more complete.

She sat up suddenly, "I have an idea, listen: I can ask for a private audience with the King, then you can come with me and explain it to him. There's one hitch though, I'm going to make you talk to Neal before I do this for you."

He looked at her incredulously, but eventually sighed, and conceded, "After all, I'm not getting blamed when he throws a temper tantrum."

Dom chuckled, "How do you think he'll take it?"

All Kel did was laugh and put her head on his shoulder again as he pulled her closer once more.

* * *

Kel and Dom walked down the corridor to Neal's room hand in hand. Kel was whispering tender encouragements in his ear. Dom smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss before she turned and knocked on his door. 

Dom was to the side of her so when Neal opened the door he only saw Kel. He nodded to her and walked back inside. She pulled Dom in after her, keeping him as a shadow, and looked at Neal, "There's been some news about Dom."

Dom stepped out from behind her, "Hi, Meathead." He smiled at his awestruck cousin.

After a minute of silence Neal rushed at him and landed a wild punch across his jaw.

"Well," Dom turned to Kel messaging his face, "that didn't go too well." Turning to Neal he asked, "What was that for, Meathead?"

"One: you called me Meathead, Two: you scared the hell out of us, letting us think you were dead." Neal wasn't even glaring at him, he was so happy to have his cousin back that there were a few unchecked tears spilling over in his eyes.

Dom was still a little upset over Neal's crazy punch, "Well, if you were so concerned, would you like me to tell you what happened, Princess Meathead?" Dom asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Not even waiting for a 'yes' from either of them he continued, "I'm sure you heard of the attack on New Hope. We had ridden out, and I got knocked over the head. The next I woke up I was at the fork in the Great Road North. I walked here, was healed by your father, had a meal, beat up some guy who insulted Kel," Kel made a questioning noise that this, but Dom continued, "came and talked to her and came to talk to you. Does that suit you, Sir Meathead?"

Neal stood there, and then leapt forward again; Dom shielded his face with his arms this time, he had nothing to fear however, except for a bone-crushing hug.

Kel waited until Neal calmed down once more. She was smiling, "Neal, would you want to help us 'reintroduce' Dom to the world of the living?"

"Yes, but how? You know I'll do anything to help. Did you even have to ask?"

"Good, here's our plan."

* * *


	5. The Want of Privacy

The doorman came into the room and headed for the King, after listening to the doorman, he excused himself from the small meeting and walked into his private chambers.

He only waited a minute before Keladry of Mindelan and Nealan of Queenscove entered. They stood before his and bowed deeply in unison.

"Sire," Neal addressed the King solemnly, but his eyes were bright with mirth, "Kel and I have some important news."

"What kind of news Sir Nealan?" Jon was intrigued, leaning forward in his chair. After all, many people in the palace and the city were saddened to learn of the sergeant's death. 

"Well, I say it's the kind of news that will make a lot of people very happy." That snagged his attention again, nothing was cheerful in the palace anymore; no one spoke without need or enjoyed themselves anymore.

"What is it? Are you two getting married?" despite his good intentions, the King was horrible at guessing things.

This was not something Neal had expected, his green eyes went very wide with shock. "N-no, your majesty! Kel's my best friend, not a…" he cleared his throat and Kel elbowed him, hard, "Never mind, we have news of my cousin Dom, Domitan of Masbolle."

He was flushing and smiling shakily as Dom walked into the room. Dom stopped in between them and Kel heard Dom tell his cousin, "I heard that, Meathead," out of the corner of his mouth as Kel took his hand warmly.

The King was boggled, this man was supposed to be dead. The cause of the gloominess of Corus was alive again. Here he was, plain as day, standing before him. "How is this possible? We had reports of you going missing in action."

Dom sighed, but told his story for the third time to the King.

* * *

After hour's worth of conversation, Jon let them go. He called together all of his counselors including Sir Myles of Olau, Sir Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, Lord Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak, Gareth-Gary-of Naxen, and more to decide how to announce the news to the court.

Raoul was overjoyed to hear that Dom was alive, he loved the boy like a son and had been almost as bad as Neal for moping around the palace. He left the room whistling, glad that he didn't have to find a new sergeant for the Third Company.

* * *

That afternoon ran every nerve of Kel's Yamani patience, she and Dom spent the afternoon occasionally talking, but mostly kissing. But whenever Dom was about to get romantic an old friend would burst in and embarrass them all.

Dom growled, "This is so annoying, every time…" he trailed off and looked at Kel. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled, "It's just, well, what I'm trying to say is 'is the whole palace trying to keep us apart?'"

He was frustrated, 'Because of me getting knocked out they almost wasted all those kisses,' he thought, 'but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying.' Dom was determined to sweep her off her feet that afternoon.

Kel was staring at him blatantly, as though he had lost his mind. Slowly she got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. There was too much pleading in his voice and he knew it, he bowed his head, blushing a little, "I mean," he said in a softer voice, "you don't want to leave, do you?" 

"Dom, don't be silly, I'm not leaving. If you hadn't noticed, there are locks on your door," she was smiling, "you were implying that you wanted privacy, and that's what I'm getting you."

When she reentered the room he pulled her down into his lap and kissed her full on the lips. He leaned to whisper in her ear, "Kel, you are a genius," before putting his head down to kiss her neck. She had shivered in delight, either at his words or on the soft, brief kisses he trailed down her neck.

* * *

They were disturbed some time later by fervent knocking at Dom's door. Contradictory to the rushed knocking, Neal was leaning lazily on the door post, as if he hadn't a care in all Tortall. 


	6. The Bet

* * *

"What's up, Meathead? What happened?" Dom was clearly annoyed at losing more time than necessary arguing with his cousin and away from Kel.

"Oh, with me? Nothing really I'm bored," Neal was just begging for attention, "Are you busy? Good, I was hoping you weren't." He pushed past Dom without waiting for a reply and saw Kel occupying one of the chairs in his living quarters. "Oh, sorry, I didn't think."

"You rarely do, Meathead, that's why you were always in trouble with the Stump." Kel was unruffled by his appearance. 

There was a calculating look on his face, "Wait a minute, is there something going on between you two?" Neal was flabbergasted as he looked, opened mouthed, from his cousin to his best friend. 

They both smiled, "Yes, Meathead, weren't you listening with Dom told you he loved me, or when you told me he loved me, or when I told you I loved him?" Kel counted off the occasions of her fingers as Dom put am arm around her shoulder.

"Well, yes, but you're both so shy that I thought you'd never get the nerve to say it to each other."

"Thanks for the confidence, Meathead, good support for your cousin there." Dom chucked a pillow at Neal's head with his spare arm.

They sat talking for an hour before Kel decided that she wanted to go wash up and change before dinner. Neal waved and Dom kissed her again before shutting the door behind her retreating figure.

"You really love her, don't you?" Neal was smiling, complacent and smug in his obtained knowledge.

"Of course, Meathead, you know I'd even quit the Own for her. Or at least I would if I knew she'd take me anyways." Dom sighed, losing himself in daydreams and fantasies of his hopeful future with Kel.

"What? Are you, Domitan of Masbolle, saying you want to propose to Kel? But you only declared your love for one another hours ago!"

"Yes, I know, but we've loved each other for longer, years at least."

"That's a good point," Neal nodded, "Well, if I have to see her go to anyone, at least it's you. As long as she's in the family I can keep an eye on her." Neal reached over and, in an unusual display of affection, hugged Dom, "Good luck with her, and if you need my help you can bet I'll give it! You know where to find me." He got up and walked out the door calling, "I'll see you at dinner!"

Dom waved him off, still thinking. A few seconds later, a thought struck him, he ran into the hall, "Meathead! Hold on, come back!"

Neal turned around and jogged back to Dom's door, "What is it now?"

"I have an idea of how you can help." Dom smiled mischievously before pulling Neal back through the door way and shutting the door.

* * *

While Neal made his was to Kel's rooms, Dom headed for the Knight Commander's. He hesitated, almost wanting to run, but turned to knock on Raoul's door. It was opened seconds later and a very large man bent to hug him.

"Gods, we thought you'd left us!" Raoul was relieved to see Dom in good condition, "What took you so long to find your way here?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I may be leaving you again." Dom folded his hands behind his back to keep Raoul from seeing how much he did not want to do this.

"Please elaborate," Raoul said and pointed to an armchair.

Dom gratefully sat and explained, "You see, sir, I will have to retire from the Own if things go smoothly for the next few days."

Raoul looked puzzled and raised a brow, "You're still about as clear as mud, sergeant."

He took a breath, "I'm proposing to Kel."

Raoul surprised him with a laugh, "It's about time!" he hugged Dom again and reminded him, "I want you to know I love you like a son, but if you hurt her in any way, I swear by the power of all the gods, that you will not be able to hide from me, and you'll be digging your own grave."

Dom smiled back and the large commander, "I know sir. Trust me, I know."

* * *

Neal followed the familiar path to Kel's door, once there he yelled her name until she opened to admit him.

"What do you want, Meathead? I want to take a nap before dinner." Her voice was laced with exasperation, but she managed a smile and sat to remove her boots.

He smiled back and took a chair, "I was wondering if I could make a bet with you. See, I've been going around making bets all day. Dom's was going to be kissing you, but he didn't need the encouragement."

Kel laughed, "Fine, anything to get you out of my hair and to sleep faster, within reason of course. I won't agree to anything physically or emotionally life-scarring." Just because he was her best friend didn't mean she trusted him.

"It's not. Ok, Kel, your bet is that you have to agree with everything you're asked. But if anyone asks you to do anything wrong, or law breaking, you can say no."

"That's it?" Kel was suspicious, "Just go along with whatever anyone says?" Neal nodded, "Sounds easy enough. I might kill you if someone asks something embarrassing, but this bet of yours just seems too easy."

Neal walked out of Kel's room, 'I am brilliant!' he thought to himself before finding his way to his rooms.


	7. Their Results

Dinner had just started and Kel was already feeling a sense of foreboding. She was sure Neal would have spread the story and all her friends would ask embarrassing things. 

'Yep, that confirms it,' she thought as her friends waved her over, each had a wicked grin plastered on his face. Kel steeled herself for their worst as she slowly sank into a spot on the middle of the bench. She noticed someone missing and before the boys could start she asked, "Where's Dom?"

Neal had a smile full of withheld information, "He had to get something, um, back in his rooms. He'll be here in a while." Neal was telling less than he knew, but the other boys didn't notice, all their concern was placed on having Kel answer their questions.

"Maybe I should go find him, you know, make sure he's ok," Kel began; she was trying to rise from her seat quickly but all the boys around her grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her back down. She could do nothing as Merric and Seaver pushed her back into place, each leaning in to keep her in place. The boys, it seems, had collected a number of questions for Kel over the years and this was the perfect time to get the truth out of their quiet and reserved Yamani friend.

"We think you should stay, Kel," Merric had that grin back on his face.

"We all have some questions for you," Owen finished as Neal started to rub his hands together in twisted delight.

"You're all mean, bad, bad men." Kel looked at each in turn, "I will refuse to answer some questions and if they are totally out of line I will meet you on the practice courts. You can make it a guarantee that you will meet me by any weapon if you dare cross me."

Their smiles were no less evil, though Neal was a shade or two lighter, as one boy after another shot questions at her.

"Have you ever been kissed? If so, by whom and where?" the others groaned.

The first had come from Faleron; he was a year older than most so he hadn't heard about Kel and Cleon.

Kel sighed remembering him, but answered, "Yes, Cleon kissed me when I was a squire right after he found out I was going to tilt against a knight, he kissed me when I was in my tent on progress." She wasn't going to give more information than necessary to fill the bet, she made sure of that!

"Have you ever had a crush on one of us?"

Kel blushed before controlling herself and bowed her head before answering with a very small, "Yes."

They were all interested now, Owen leaned over, "Really? Who?"

"I refuse to answer!" Kel smiled toothily at them, "I'd like to keep all my handsome friends where they are, thank you."

"Aw! That's no fun! C'mon Kel, tell us!" Owen begged.

She shook her head but felt Neal's gaze. She flicked a glance to him and noted a calculating look in his eyes, "Not for anything."

The boys booed at her but continued interrogating. Kel bolted down her meal as fast as she could between answers then scooted out of the hall at top speed, their questions echoing after her.

She turned the key and got into her room. She flopped down on her bed and relaxed, laughing as she remembered the looks on her friend's faces at some of her answers. 'I never should've accepted the bet. Now they know far too much about me,' her brain trailed off, almost drowning the gentle knock on her door.

Kel rose and answered it, revealing Dom, "Thank the gods!" she whispered, pulling him inside by the collar of his shirt, "The one night you leave everyone gangs up on me and-"

Dom silenced her with a soft kiss, "Would you like to go on a walk and explain it to me?"

Kel nodded, kissing him back. She would've said yes, even without Neal's bet on her mind.

* * *

They walked through the gardens hand in hand, chatting innocently, Kel tried to explain the horrors of her friend's questions, but Dom only laughed. Finally they stopped and sat on a bench, there was a fountain trickling cheerfully nearby and the moon cast enough light that they could see everything easily.

"Kel," Dom murmured, taking her hand in his own larger ones, "you're beautiful, you know." She was a sight, her hazel eyes were brimming with happiness and an inner sparkle that captivated him. 'Every thing about her is gorgeous,' he smiled and leaned in to kiss her once more, taunting her with his lips.

"I love you, Dom," she whispered in his ear. The sound of her so close to him sent shivers down his spine again and again.

She was going to kiss him, but he pulled away. Kel sat up, puzzled.

"Look, Kel. I didn't come here so we could just kiss." He took a large breath, "Keladry, I know we told each other about being in love a few hours ago, but I also know I've loved you for years." He reached to pull a small box from his pocket, "Kel, I've known you for years, I've ridden beside you, I've joked beside you, I've fought beside you, and I've loved you through it all. I can't imagine living my life so close to anyone else, and I don't want to. You the only girl I ever want to be with, I'm sure of it." He opened the box and put it in her hands, "Keladry of Mindelan, will you marry me?"

Kel was frozen, everything seemed to forget how to move, and there were no noises around them at all. Slowly she began to thaw... she looked down at the ring but remembered that mocking grin Neal couldn't wipe off his face, and Dom's 'disappearance,' and coincidently it all happened the same night of the bet...  

"You planned this!" she sputtered, "You and Neal both!" Dom's only response was to grin sheepishly at her. "Come with me Dom. Give me five minutes and I'll answer your question." She stood quickly, pulled him up, and dragged him in the direction of Neal's rooms.

"Queenscove! Open the door this very _instant_!" Kel bellowed.

Dom started to worry, 'What if she says no because of the bet?' Dom grew paler by the second until Neal opened the door.

Neal swung open the entrance of his rooms and took in the scene before him, 'Uh-oh. This is not good, Kel's mad and Dom is as pale as a sheet.' He tried to close the door, but Kel stuck her foot in, "Uh, yes Kel? How may I help you?"

"That is a horrid trick to play on someone do you hear me?! You and Dom were in this together. As long as I'm around **NIETHER** of you may make bets again! Do I make myself clear?" Kel was turning an interesting shade of red as she yelled at the cousins.

Neal had been muttering under his breath about cousins, but nodded anyways. Dom followed suit, after all, it was partially his fault, even if Neal actually made the bet. They had never heard that tone out of Kel before and it scared them to the core.

"Good. The bet is off." Turning to Dom she asked sweetly, "Would you like your answer now?"

Dom gulped, that tone scared the daylights out of him, but he managed another nod. She pulled one of his hands out and put the box with the ring in it. Dom looked at her, his heart was sinking, stomach lost in a bottomless pit, but she was still smiling, "Just hold that, ok?" she said seductively.

"Kel, I-" he tried to explain but was promptly cut off, Kel had her fingers in his hair and she reached forward to kiss him fiercely. She seemed to have forgotten Neal and continued to kiss Dom for all she was worth. He realized what this meant and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. His stomach was still dropping, but in a better, warmer way, and his heartbeat was racing alongside hers.

Her yells had called the attention of her other friends, and doors had opened along to hall to find the cause of the noise. Merric, Seaver, Esmond, Owen and Faleron saw that Neal was in no immediate danger and started to whistle and cheer when Kel and Dom did not part their kiss.

When they finally broke apart all Dom could ask was, "So is that a yes or a no?" He was grinning like a madman.

"What do you think?" her eyes showed answer enough for him and he moved forward with a kiss to rival Kel's own.


End file.
